Kitsune no Hana
by ParadoxEclipse
Summary: The Infinite Tsukuyomi Was Completed, The World, Within grasp of Madara. At Least It Would Have Been Without Divine Intervention... Memories Of The Future, Sent To The Past Sasuke, While The Wisdom Of The Older Naruto Goes To His Younger Self. Vandalizing the Hokage Monument Two Years Early MIGHT Just Be One Of The Best Choice Naruto Ever Makes... Sharingan!Naruto x Shy!Ino.
1. Aren't You a Little Young For That?

**-Kitsune no Hana-**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back bringing you the FIRST chapter of the to rewrite of my first Naruto Fanfic, 'Koi no Yokan' (which is the FEELING you get when you just KNOW that the person is THE one for you...).**

**SPOILERS FOR THE LATEST NARUTO CHAPTER...**

**Go read that before this! It is SOOOOOO worth it!**

**This version is called 'Kitsune no Hana', meaning 'Fox Flower' **

**(Creative, right?)**

**IT SOUNDS GOOD OKAY!**

**Anyway enough of me rambling...**

**Hope ya peeps enjoy this chapter as much as the God of Enjoyment himself...**

**I BRINGTH THEE THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR KITSUNE NO HANA!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

_A third eye opened on his forehead... It's blood red color was rippled with rings ,of black each with three comma-beads on them facing outwards, in a manner very similar to the third eye of the great Sage of the Six paths' mother herself, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki._

_The nightmare finally blooms... "Illuminate the world..." He faced the moon, two fingers raised, "INFINITE TSUKUYOMI!" the eternal nightmare had begun._

_Curious onlookers around the nations immediately fell to the floor being trapped in the ultimate genjutsu. Ninja and Kunoichi from all over the battle fell to the technique. All were fallen... All except five.._

_The younger Uchiha's Rinnegan glowed brightly as it tried to keep those around him awake. The pink haired Kunoichi stared in a mixture of shock and fear at the now insanely laughing older Uchiha. The blond stood calmly, having somehow trapped the Shadow Madaras that were invisible to all who did not posses the Rinnegan._

"_Sakura... Keep Kakashi-sensei safe..." Naruto grinned at her, he then turned to his black haired counterpart. "Sasuke... It is time..." Naruto raised his right hand which had the sun-tattooed onto the palm, while Sasuke raised his moon-tattooed left hand._

_They began to chant in unison, "Madara Uchiha... It needn't have had to come to this" the said Uchiha was too busy laughing his balls off to notice the darkening of the sky and the brightening of the moon._

"_Summoning:" their voices eerily spoke at the same pitch._

_Ram._

_Monkey._

_Boar._

_Dragon._

_Rabbit__._

_Dog._

_Dragon._

_Monkey._

_Boar._

_Rabbit__._

"_GODLY INCARNATION!" their hands met the floor and a large array of seals spread throughout the battle grounds. "You think a measly summon can defeat me! Madara Uchiha!" the Uchiha continued his laughter while Black Zetsu was wierded out by the maniacal Laughter._

_The sky suddenly turned pitch black while the moon glowed white with an ethereal glow... Wait white...?_

_Suddenly light burst out from an epicentre that was the moon, the light encompassed the whole sky, leaving NOTHING behind. When the light faded, stars and constellations could be seen in the night sky. Nebula and Galaxies far and wide, visible to the Naked eye._

* * *

_Within a fraction of a second a white streak of light shot Madara down from the sky... Killing him instantly... When the light descended it revealed a Man with long pink-silver hair. He was bare chested and wore a midnight black pair of long flowing pants. Strapped around his back was a crescent moon shaped bow and a silver halo made him look divine. He was basically radiating power, his aura made you want to become his slave for life..._

"_Lord Tsukuyomi" Naruto and Sasuke bowed before an actual God, unlike the third Hokage or the Sage of Six Paths. Sakura stared in shock, she, a human was witnessing a GOD in person! "Rise, Young Ones" the deity's voice was firm and strict, but also kind and forgiving._

"_You have played a risky gamble, this has been the second time someone called me down from my palace in the heavens." the god spoke, "The first being your Ancestral Father, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki."_

"_You are in luck, my mood was bitter at the Uchiha, trying to defile ME! A GOD! HAH!" his face adopted a more neutral gaze. "Prevent this from happening young one..." his hand moved to Sasuke's forehead. "May the world be at peace..." the same bright light encompassed the area as the God flickered out of view..._

* * *

Laughter echoed across the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village. A lone blond boy was suspended on a rope with a bucket of paint in hand. He wore clothes predominantly orange, with a bit of blue in it. He was stroking furiously with his brush at the face to the first figure. Sunlight gleamed off his goggles as he marvelled at his 'masterpiece'...

"LORD HOKAGE!" a voice resonated from the top of the Hokage tower, "What's wrong? Is Naruto causing trouble again? He sighed as he put on his hat, "YES, HE IS VANDALIZING THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!" the voice yelled franticly, flailing his arms like a madman, "AND THIS TIME WITH PAINT!" the Hokage sighed again and followed the man to the balcony, overlooking the Monument/Mountain.

"LOOK WHAT HE DID!" came a voice from the onlooking citizens,

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" came another,

"STOP DOING THIS!" came the voice of a woman,

"HEY! STOP CAUSING TROUBLE" screeched another female.

Laughter echoed from the suspended boy as he, looked back to the onlooking citizens of the Hidden Leaf Village, "SHUT UP YOU MORONS!" he laughed at the citizens.

"NONE OF YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" he adjusted his goggles, "BUT I CAN!" He declared, I'M INCREDIBLE!"

"Geez What has that Idiot done" sighed an annoyed looking ninja.

"Lord Hokage, I apologize for this" came the voice of a brown haired man, making the Hokage slightly jump, "Oh, it's you Iruka"

Said Chuunin took a deep breath, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DURING CLASS TIME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "GET DOWN HERE YOU MORON!"

"OH NO! That's Iruka sensei!" The boy almost fell off his suspension in surprise.

* * *

"Naruto, it seems that you, uh... 'Vandalized' the Hokage Monument...?" Hiruzen spoke calmly, "YEAH!" the blond enthused "Wasn't it AWESOME!" this made Hiruzen chuckle lightly.

"Naruto, for being only ten* you sure are good at stealth... No one even noticed till you were almost finished" the Hokage praised the boy. "Yeah... that is why i wore Orange for the past year or so... this plan took a lot of planning to get right. i began before the sun rose so no one noticed me and then no one could see me in the orange light of the rising sun..." he grinned at the Hokage, explaining how he was able to come up with his Master Plan.

"Say Naruto, would you like to become a spy for The Hidden Leaf? Your skill in stealth will be a great asset to the village..."

The boy stared dumbly at his surrogate grandfather_, _"Are you sure about that Jiji?" he asked cautiously, "Of course Naruto, so... Would you like to join?" he nodded eagerly, it would be one step closer for him to reach his dream of becoming Hokage.

The Hokage laughed as he brought out a sign-up sheet from under his desk, "Here Naruto, place your fingerprint here" Naruto looked confused, "Where is the ink Jiji?" "your own Naruto... Lightly cut your thumb and use that for the mark." said blonde nodded and did as instructed. "From now on Naruto, you are an official spy for The Hidden Leaf." Naruto smirked, "ALRIGHT!"

* * *

**Hey again guys, can y'all forgive and forget (for not putting up the fourth chapter and instead rewriting it...)... Anyhow, Did ya like the chapter...**

***Yes that incident occurs three years earlier in my story**

**Right now i'm just rambling for a higher word count**

**SEEYA LATAH ENDERBUTTS!**

**KAPLAM!**


	2. My Eye!

**-Kitsune no Hana-**

**Reviews: 3**

**Favs/Follows: 17 / 23**

**Views: 325!**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back bringing you the second chapter of Kitsune no Hana!**

**I am a little disappointed because of the lack of reviews in the previous chapter but the favs and follows easily makes up for it!**

**If you notice the top you can see that I am going to be indicating the stats I get each chapter just to show you guys how much you love me!**

**LOL!**

**Anyway guys without much further ado!**

**RELEASE THE KRAKEN! **

**I mean chapter...**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

"_Naruto, it seems that you, uh... 'Vandalized' the Hokage Monument...?" Hiruzen spoke calmly, "YEAH!" the blond enthusiased "Wasn't it AWESOME!" this made Hiruzen chuckle lightly._

"_Naruto, for being only ten* you sure are good at stealth... No one even noticed till you were almost finished" the Hokage praised. "Say Naruto, would you like to become a spy for The Hidden Leaf? Your skill in stealth will be a great asset to the village..."_

_The boy stared dumbly at his jiji, "Are you sure about that Jiji?" he asked cautiously, "Of course Naruto, so... Would you like to join?" he nodded eagerly, it would be one step closer for him to reach his dream of becoming Hokage. The Hokage laughed before bringing out a sign-up sheet from under his desk, "Here Naruto, place your fingerprint here" Naruto looked confused, "Where is the ink Jiji?" "your own Naruto... Lightly cut your thumb and use that" said blonde nodded and did as instructed. "From now on Naruto, you are an official spy for The Hidden Leaf." Naruto smirked, "ALRIGHT!"_

* * *

**[Time Lapse: Three Years] [Location:Hidden Leaf Village Ninja Academy]**

* * *

The loud thudding of footsteps echoed all across the wooden floors of the Academy. In a fashion simillar the to the stampedeing of bulls, two -soon to be- Kunoichi rushed towards their classroom. It seemed like they were in some kind of race on who reached the room first. Both blond and pinkette were neck and neck, separated by mere centimeters.

"HA! I WIN!" the pink haired girl cheered, "NO FAIR! YOU CHEATED!" the blonde argued backat her. "NO I REACHED FIRST FAIR AND SQUARE! SO I GET TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" she adopted a dreamy look on her face.

"Hi! Sakura-chan!" a blond haired buy who was seated next to the class heartthrob stood up to wish his classmate. "NARUTO-BAKA! GET OFF THE SEAT! IT'S MINE!" the pinkette shoved the boy away, causing him to crash into a desk, disorienting him. He suddenly felt faint, like all his strength was sucked out of him.

_THE SEAL! _Was his only thoughts, as he stumbled up, holding onto his desk for support. His hand moved to his left shoulder, it was bleeding...

His strength was sealed into that one seal that was on his left shoulder, breaking the seal without the proper hand-signs would be catastrophic for the host... In this case, Naruto. The seal was to store his strength and chakra, so that he may release it whenever he needed it. Right now only his Sensei knew how to unseal the mark so that Naruto won't misuse his enhanced strengths and powers. The seal also helped with his stealth.

That was when someone thought it would be 'funny' and 'accidentally' bumped into him causing Naruto to lurch forward, right into Sasuke...

**Smack!**

Naruto was sent flying to the back of the classroom, courtesy of a fist from a certain pinkette, "NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU STEAL SASUKE-KUN'S FIRST KISS!" her leg was thrust between his legs.

Naruto groaned in pain at having his groin crushed beneath Sakura's foot., "Sa-Saku-" he was cut off by the collective killing intent of nearly every female in his class.

Immedeately thirty or so gurls pounced at the boy, punching and kiking and scratching wherever possible. Cracking her knuckles, Sakura began to brutally maul his face with precise punches. His face began to disfigure. His left eye was swolen shut while he was bleeding all over.

One hard kick from a girl to his chest broke one of his ribs causing him to have difficulty breathing. All the blood oozing from his face oozed down his throat choking him. "P-Please stop" he gurgled out, spitting as much blood as he could so as to not choke on his own blood. "Shut up you Idiot!" Sakura had a murderous glint in her eyes as she unsheated a Kunai. The knife was stained with blood... His blood.

* * *

"_No stop!" a small malnutritioned six year old cried out. "I didn't do anything!" a small blade was thrust into his shoulder, "Shut up Demon!" the knife was puled oud violently and was thrown at his face, narrowly missing his right eye. "You know what" he spat at the scared form of the blond, "I feel lenient today" he left the quivering boy, whose wound was healing right before his eyes. The blade lay abandoned on the sidewalk stained with Naruto's blood..._

* * *

"No! No!" Naruto was having a flashback of what happened. The would never fully healed, he never knew why, all his other wounds healed completely, yet this one left a scar, both in emotion and physically. "You want a date no? Naruto" Sakura grinned menacingly. By now everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them. "this will teach you to never look at me again!" the Kunai was lodged deep into Naruto's right eye.

"SAKURA! WHAT DID YOU DO!" ino slapped the girl, kneeling before the unconcsious boy. She never truey was a fangirl of the broody Uchiha. It seemed like that was the only thing Sakura was determined in so Ino played along, in not qanything then to build Sakura's confidence. But THIS was too far, however annoying the village pariah was, he still was human.

"Ino! How could you support that... _Thing!" _Sakura spat out, gaining an insane look in her eye, before anyone could react, the blade was lodged into...

.

.

.

Sakura's heart...

* * *

Ino stared in shock as a small snake slithered out from where sakura's corpse was, the body was gone leaving nothing but the snake behind.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE! I HEARD A SCREAM!" the door was slammed open by a very irate teacher, that was when he noticed a downed form of Naruto Uzumaki, with Ino Yamanaka cradling his head. "What is going on here?" he exclaimed, rushing over to the 'dead-last'

"I-It was Sakura..." Ino had tears rolling down her eyes, she couldn't help but feel like the whole thing was her fault. She explained how sakura continued attacking him after everyone stopped at hearing his pleas. She explained how Sakura had taken a kunai down Naruto's right eye.

"Class Dismissed! Your teams will be given out once Naruto has healed from his injuries." Iruka commanded to the class, most left without saying a word while a few groaned at having to have to wait. Sasuke just stared in szhock at what happend for a while before laking his leave.

Ino remained where she was, tears dropping from her eyes, "this is bad..." Iruka muttered, "Sakura left to go the the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls yesterday..." Ino's eyes shot open.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed, she blinked, "Iruka-sensei... The body of this Sakura had turned into a snake when she killed herself" realization flashed into Iruka's eyes, "this just got a whole lot worse...

* * *

**WELL THAT IS IT ENDERBUTTS!**

**THE MAIN CHANGES MADE IN THIS CHAPTER WAS THE ABSENSE OF ROCK LEE...**

**HOPE YOU GUYS DONT MIND THAT!**

**Well i guess thats all i'm saying this chapter...**

**SEEYA LATAH ENDERBUTTS!**

**KAPLAM!**


	3. Shizune! What Are You Doing Here!

**-Kitsune no Hana-**

**Reviews: 5**

**Favs/Follows: 20/28**

**Views: 750!**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back bringing you the third chapter of Kitsune no Hana!**

**I am again a little disappointed because of the lack of reviews in the previous chapter but the favs and follows easily makes up for it!**

**AGAIN!**

**Yaaaaaaaaay!**

**Would anyone mind being the beta-reader for this story...**

**In you are interested contact me via review or PM.**

**Seeyah at the footnotes!**

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**LET IT RIP!**

**Oops wrong fanbase!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

"_Class Dismissed! Your teams will be given out once Naruto has healed from his injuries." Iruka commanded to the class, most left without saying a word while a few groaned at having to have to wait. Sasuke just stared in shock at what happened for a while before laking his leave._

_Ino remained where she was, tears dropping from her eyes, "this is bad..." Iruka muttered, "Sakura left to go the the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls yesterday..." Ino's eyes shot open._

"_WHAT!" she exclaimed, she blinked, "Iruka-sensei... The body of this Sakura had turned into a snake when she killed herself" realization flashed into Iruka's eyes, "this just got a whole lot worse..._

* * *

"Ino. You go on ahead to the Hospital, while I report what happened to the Hokage" the brown haired Chunin told the Yamanaka, who nodded and carried Naruto by his shoulders and knees.

"Lord Hokage" Iruka knocked the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in Iruka" he heard a tired voice speak from behind the door. Walking into the room, Iruka began to explain what had happened in the class in his absence.

"Hmm... That does seem like something Orochimaru would do... Try to handicap the Nine tails' Jinchuuriki. He is part of the Akatsuki after all...***** not like that would do anything bad... In fact it is a good thing Naruto lost an eye." Hiruzen smiled as he gripped a small glass jar below his desk.

Iruka stared at him in shock, how could Naruto's grandfather figure say something so... _Cruel... _"Lo-Lord Hokage?!" Hiruzen just smiled as he brought out the Jar.

"An Eye?" Iruka took a closer look, "A Sharingan Eye..." he paused, recognizing the pattern "Those are Shisui's eyes!" he exclaimed, recognizing the Shuriken like Mangekyo pattern on the eye. "Yes it is Iruka!" isn't it great!" Hiruzen was beaming, "The more powerful Naruto is, the less trouble he would have protecting himself. And the less trouble he has protecting himself, the faster he can learn the identity of his parents!"

Iruka smiled, not really knowing the Identity of Naruto's parents but happy for the boy nonetheless, "Plus it can knock that Uchiha down a peg or two" Iruka added.

* * *

"_Sensei!" Naruto called out, "Sensei where are you?" today was the last day of Naruto's Ninjutsu training. While not exactly on par with his teacher, he was still a force to be reckoned with, easily able to go toe to toe with people like his sensei's clan head, Fugaku Uchiha._

_While Wind chakra was not Shisui's specialty, he was still one of the most powerful Uchiha ever born. Only a select few were more powerful than he was. The likes of which included Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, and his best friend, and close cousin, Itachi Uchiha._

"_Sensei! Shisui-sensei!" Naruto called out to the Uchiha. Not able to find him in their usual training grounds. That was when he heard the sounds of battle. Rushing over to the cliff side Naruto witnessed a sight that looked it came out of his nightmare._

_Shisui Uchiha's weakened body lay on the floor. One eye missing. Naruto witnessed as Shisui slowly got to his feet. "Itachi..." Naruto noticed the prodigy reveal himself from the bushes, "I am sorry Itachi..." his voice was strained, "I was too late..." yet tears never fell unlike Naruto who witnessed his best friend and teacher lose his life force._

"_Keep this eye safe Itachi..." blood poured from his empty sockets, yet the Uchiha smiled. "Who did this to you?" Itachi demanded, while carefully taking the eye from Shisui. He knew exactly whom to give it to._

"_it was..." that was all Shisui managed to say as he fell to the floor... Dead... For the first time in Itachi's life as an ANBU, a lone tear slid down his cheek._

_Itachi burned the body of Naruto's sensei, making sue to leave no traces of the Uchiha DNA behind..._

"_Naruto... You can come out now..." Itachi body-flickered to the Hokage's office._

* * *

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Ino looked up confused from her place next to the unconscious blond. "Princess I was about to ask the same thing. Anyway i am here to help in the healing process." he performed a few hand signs.

_Ram._

_Boar._

_Rabbit._

_Dragon._

_Horse._

_Dog._

"_RELEASE!"_

Ino watched in absolute wonder as the wounds healed right before her eyes, "is that some sort of medical jutsu?" she asked, her father simply shook his head.

"No it is a seal which stores his Chakra and strength. Kind of like Lady Tsunade's Reserve Seal, except without the side effects... That means this is Naruto's actual healing speed." Inoichi was not about to tell his daughter how that all spy for the Hidden leaf village used to have this seal to avoid them misusing their evolved prowess through the top secret training program and controlled Diet... Not like Naruto actually _Controlled _his diet...

_Oh kami! How much Ramen does that boy eat!..._

"Why is it on him Daddy?" Ino asked, wondering why anyone would prevent such an unbelievable Bloodline Limit (as far as she knows). Just as Inoichi was about to come up with a excuse, the door was opened by the Hokage, who was followed by Shizune and Iruka.

.

.

.

"Shizune!" Inoichi exclaimed, not really expecting to see the medic-nin, "Is Lady Tsunade with you?" the black haired woman shook her head 'no'.

"Lady Tsunade unfortunately could not make it because she is passed out. Drunk in Tanzaku town. I was actually planning for coming to The Hidden Leaf a few days from now, but circumstances called me here early. Inoichi nodded, "I'll go then." just as he was about to leave, he crumpled to the floor, "Daddy!" Ino cried out, rushing to her father. That was when Ino noticed a snake. "it's the same one! She exclaimed, "Iruka sensei, it is the same snake which impostured Sakura!"

Shizune had a dark look in her eyes as she checked Inoichi's pulse. "Ino... Your father... He's..." a teardrop fell from Shizune's face, "Dead... The venom killed him as soon as the snake bit into him...

* * *

**WELL THAT IS IT ENDERBUTTS!**

**THE MAIN CHANGES MADE IN THIS CHAPTER WAS:**

**Well there are actually quite a lot so i wont bother...**

**:p**

**Anyway...**

*** Orochimaru never left the Akatsuki, but he does conduct experiments on the prisoners...**

**NEW SECTION!**

* * *

**Challenge of the Chapter:**

**Today's Challenge is...**

**Pairing: Naruto and Tayuya**

**Rating: T (Teen) or K/K+ (Kids)**

**Genres: Romance/Humor**

**Affiliation: The Hidden Leaf Village (Konohagakure)**

**Extra: GOOD NARUTO AND TAYUYA DAMMIT IS THAT SO DAMN F****** DIFFICULT!**

**(Sorry about the outrage! I don't like evil Naruto...)**

**And that is the challenge for this chapter...**

**And for further chapters till someone accepts...**

**PM or Review if you accept the terms and conditions...**

* * *

**Well i guess that's all i'm saying this chapter...**

**SEEYA LATAH ENDERBUTTS!**

**KAPLAM!**


	4. The Shadow Shuriken

**-The Shadow Shuriken...****-**

**Reviews: 7**

**Favs/Follows: 26/37**

**Views: 1390!**

**WHAT IS UP PEOPLES! Paradox is back bringing you the fourth chapter of Kitsune no Hana!**

**Not much to say right now other than the fact that I changed the Name for the Story to ****The Shadow Shuriken... Or should it remain Kitsune no Hana... Wont change the name yet but... You Enderbutts tell me**

**:D**

**Dragon Dragon!**

**Rock the Dragon!**

**Dragon Ball Z **

**Go!**

**KAPLAM!**

* * *

"_Shizune!" Inoichi exclaimed, not really expecting to see the medic-nin, "Is Lady Tsunade with you?" the black haired woman shook her head 'no'._

"_Lady Tsunade unfortunately could not make it because she is passed out. Drunk in Tanzaku town. I was actually planning for coming to The Hidden Leaf a few days from now, but circumstances called me here early. Inoichi nodded, "I'll go then." just as he was about to leave, he crumpled to the floor, "Daddy!" Ino cried out, rushing to her father. That was when Ino noticed a snake. "it's the same one! She exclaimed, "Iruka sensei, it is the same snake which impostured Sakura!" _

_Shizune had a dark look in her eyes as she checked Inoichi's pulse. "Ino... Your father... He's..." a teardrop fell from Shizune's face, "Dead... The venom killed him as soon as the snake bit into him..._

* * *

Ino blinked furiously holding back tears. Her father was stronger than that... He could't be... Dead...

Tears rolled down her cheeks, it was just so... Sudden...

Shizune wrapped Ino in a hug, "Ino..." the said girl shrugged the older woman off and stumbled to the door. "I- I just need a while...

The people nodded not wanting to disturb the shocked blonde.

Within half an hour, the transplant had been finished, in place of a brutally crushed blue eye, lay a coal black eye. Hidden within the deceptively harmless eye was a bloodline that promised eternal pain. The Mangekyo Sharingan!

* * *

**[Time Lapse= Around two hours later...]**

* * *

"Wh- Where is Ino?" Naruto blinked in confusion, his vision seemed oddly 'clear'. He noticed a body on the bed next to his, "Inoichi-sensei...?" Naruto felt this odd sense of dread run through his veins.

"Good, You are up Naruto-kun" Naruto blinked at the medic, "Shizu-neechan?" Naruto smiled at his sister figure, though she would rarely actually be in the village.

"Where is Ino?" a light pink marked his face, no he did NOT like the blonde girl, or so he claimed...

Shizune gained a dark look on her face. "Ino... she went out for a walk... To clear her head" Shizune had no Idea how to break the news to her pseudo- brother. "Okay then" Naruto leaped out of the bed. "I'll go find her then!" Shizune made no move to stop the boy, knowing full well that her efforts in stopping the boy will be fruitless.

The first place Naruto was the Training Grounds, finding no sight of the slightly hyperactive blonde girl. Next he looked in the Yamanaka Clan District and her family's flower shop. Still not finding the girl.

Walking dejectedly back to the Hospital, he saw a flash of Platinum Blonde... In a bar..? Glancing into the pub Naruto saw a slumped figure. Platinum Blonde hair cascaded down her back in a long ponytail. Her back was faced towards him so he couldn't see her face. He was sure the figure was Ino, although he was pretty sure she wasn't allowed into the bar at such a young age. Disguising himself to look like Iruka, Naruto walked into the dimly lit building, scented with the disgusting stench of Alcohol.

"Ino?" he called out the the blonde. Snapping out of her daze, she shakily looked up at Naruto. "Oh. Iruka Sensei!" she attempted to hide her bottle of Sake behind her, failing miserably though. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes, glazed over. She was positively drunk.

"Follow me Ino..." she didn't seem to notice his change of voice. Naruto could create top- notch transformations, but failed to adjust his voice... The girl nodded and followed her sensei out of the building, stumbling over her steps.

Canceling the transformation Naruto shook Ino out of her daze. "What is wrong with you Ino!" he yelled. "Iruka-Sen*hiccup*sensei, You Look like Naruto-kun" she slurred. Her bottle was long forgotten as she leaned heavily on Naruto.

A slight amount of golden chakra leaked into Ino from Naruto's hand, "Huh? Naruto..." her eyes lost some of it's glassiness. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Naruto!" she began to sob into his shoulder as he tried his best to comfort her from... Whatever had her stoop as low as to even enter into the Bar.

"Ino..." as they neared the Yamanaka household, Ino burst into more tears. "Daddy... Daddy he's-he's"

_What happened to Inoichi Sensei?_

"He is dead!" her voice was muffled by Naruto's bright orange jacket. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Inoichi Yamanaka... The most powerful Yamanaka currently was... Dead... His sensei, and sort of an uncle figure was... Dead.

"Ino can you go on ahead... I need some space..." in hindsight, he should have really stayed with the broken blonde.

* * *

**[Time Lapse= Late Night]**

* * *

Naruto slowly slurped at his dinner. "are you okay Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked Naruto yet again, the said blonde just nodded as he got up. Here is the money... Keep the change...

He walked out of the Ramen Stand,, leaving nearly a thousand ryo extra. Ayame was tempted to go after the blond but held back and continued to clean the twenty or so bowls of Ramen Naruto just left behind.

Ino finally got up from her bed, her eyes were red an her hair was a mess, but she felt hungry. She needed comfort food, and what food better for comfort than Ramen.

She slowly walked to the food district of the Hidden Leaf. It was completely empty, given the time. She could make out the figure of Naruto walking her way. Her eyes were glued to the blond boy as he sluggishly dragged himself back towards his house on the far end of the Hidden Leaf Village.

A small smile graced her lips and she was about to call out to him but was stopped by a big hand covering her mouth. Ino began to panic. What was going on! She was dragged into an alley way.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing all alone here..." Ino could make out a menacing grin, and the pungent smell of Alcohol that she got all too _familiar _with today.

Fear welled up in her as the burly man, began groping her. Licking his lips, his eyes clouded with lust he ripped the girl's top off. Reaching for her bra...

"Help!" Ino yelled as her hair was pulled back, "Shut up Bitch!" he slapped her, bruising her cheek. Ino tried to run, but was held back by her long hair. Her long beautiful hair, which she had grown for Sasuke (*chough Naruto chough*) was being used against her.

"Someone! Please!" tears fell freely from her face. She was positively traumatized for life. Her cries turned into choked sobs as she gave up. She went limp, not unconscious but tired... _So tired..._

**Snip!**

Strands of blonde hair was cut foo as a medium sized Shuriken sliced through it. Effectively freeing the girl from her would be rapist. Killing intent flooded the alley as the man looked up to meet the eyes of pure anger.

One a bright blue, while the other a blood red with a Shuriken in the middle. "You..." the man would have peed his pants if he had the chance. "The Shadow Shuriken..." he dubbed his killer as he breathed his last.

"Na-Naruto?" Ino was trembling the cold January night. She was still curled into a ball. Naruto unzipped his jacket as he draped it over the trembling form of his friend..? Crush..? He didn't know, but he did know that he liked her. He liked her a _lot._..

* * *

**Considerably longer than the other chapters **

**:D**

**Anyway guys, I need some input for the side pairings...**

**Kakashi will be with Kurenai...**

**What I need input on is with whom will Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and the others paired with.**

**No Kiba WILL not be paired with Hinata.**

**I'm Leaning towards:**

**SasuHina/ShinoHina**

**SasuSaku/ShikaSaku**

**ShikaTema/ShikaShiho**

**IruShizu**

**Yea...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed, if you did a rating would be much appreciated!**

**SEEYA LATAH ENDERBUTTS!**

**KAPLAM!**


	5. AN: Sorry

**HEY ENDERBUTTS!**

**SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER *SADFACE***

**ANYWAY... I FEEL LIKE WRITING PERCY JACKSON FOR A WHILE SO MY NARUTO STORIES ARE PAUSED FOR NOW...**

**SEEYAH!**

**KAPLAM!**


End file.
